A Death Game Mayber ? Part1
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Well , Actually idk what to put for the...category.. Cuz , I Wrote this story for actually my page and i tot of sharing it here :3 So yeah


Rumi: soo...?

Yomi: That's What she said ~

Rumi: ( = . = ) What are we doing ?

Yomi: Crap ^^ .

Rumi: Daheq .

Yomi: Joke la . tsk .

Rumi: Pfftt . Then ?

Yomi: Story la .

Rumi: What kind ?

Yomi: Random .

Rumi: Ouh ?Like ?

Yomi: Now .

Rumi: What now ?

Yomi:WE are talking randomly rite?

Rumi: ..wait..what? Oh yeah .

Yomi: Baka . - walks away -

Rumi: Meanie .

Kimiko: I..Don't Know whats even going on...- Sighs -

Ikumi: This is a story , get it sis ?

Kimiko: Tsk . I'm Not Dumb Kay ( = n = )

Ikumi: I Never Said You Were dumb .

Kimiko: Oh Forget it already .

Ikumi: Okay Okay , Where are we ? Kimiko: Some Blank Room ..?

Ikumi: OMG T^T WHERE'S MINNAS?!

Kimiko: How in the heavens would i know? ( = n = )

Ikumi: ( T n T )

Harumi: ..Where..Are We ? Rokka: I Don't Know .

Harumi: ..It's Blank ...

Rokka: I Know Right !

Harumi: Where Are Beau And The others ? Rokka: I'm not sure - Looks around - The Blonde Twins aren't here ..

Harumi: Only us are here..? What the heck happen..

Rokka: I'm not sure , is this a dream..?

Harumi: Can't be ( . _ . ) ..

Rokka: How Is it even possible to get out of this place ? Harumi: I Don't Know ..

Chika: - Wakes up -

Beau: ( = n = )

Lea: ! ITS WHITE !

Leo: ._. White , Can it be eaten ?

Beau: Of Course Not , Don't Be Dumb .

Chika: WHERE ARE WE ?! WHITE?!

Beau: How Would i know .

Lea: Why Isn't It Be Blue ? ( = 3 = ) Boo!Boo!

Leo: I'm Hungry . - Stomach Growl -

Chika: Pink Pink ! ( = 3 = ) !

Lea: I'll Shave that hair of yours ( = 3 = )

Chika: ( T ~ T ) Don't Be So Cruel ..-Covers head with hand , Become chibi -

Beau: Noisy People . - Looks Around - There isn't a Window nor a Door .

Chika: Oh yeah . - Turns back to normal - Where Are The Others ?

Beau: Now You Mention It , Where are the others ?

Leo: Where is those Blonde Twins and Harumi and that flaky and ..the others? - n -

Lea: - Looks Around - It Looks like a square .

Chika: MAYBE THEY GOT EATEN UP?!

Beau: How is that even possible? ( = n = )

Shota: Bruuuh ? Where Are You ? - Walking Around-

Shoko: There is no one except us...Could this be love time ? - DayDream -

Shota: Thats Not Possible Shoko = n =

Shoko: SHOTAAAAAAA! - Jumps On Him -

Shota: T_T Shoo ! Shoo!

Shoko: But ~~!

Shota: I Wanna Look For Bruuuh .

Shoko: The Blonde Twins Aren't Here..Ha..

Shota: ( T - T ) Omg , Who Would be so cruel to put us in here ?

Shoko: Idk But Its Alone Time With You c;

Shota: Tsk . ( T - T )

Chihiro: Omg Shuu ! This Room is completely White !

Shuu:: ( T _ T ) I Know And I Don't Care .

Chihiro: ( = 3 = ) Your Not Fun . - Walks around -

Shuu: ( T _ T ) How are we to get out ?

Chihiro: Idk .

Rumi: Yomi , What Are You Planning ?

Yomi: A Death Game ! AHAHAHA .

Rumi:Seriously ?

Yomi: No .

Rumi: ( = n = ) Then ?

Yomi: Random .

Rumi: Random What ?

Yomi: Well , You Have To Find a Way out Of This Room ( = w = ) Take As Long As You Like .

Rumi: Is There a Prize? ( o . o )

Yomi: Yes , It Depends - Winks - " Trap "

Rumi: Its Like a Death Game .

Yomi: It is but , You Just Don't Die , Unless you never get out of the room .^^

Rumi: Isn't It Over?

Yomi: Tsk . I Would Have Put Tons of traps there if i wasn't Kind and that would be more like a death Game or..

Killing Each Other - Smiles -

Rumi: S-Souka..I'm Glad I'm Not in There .

Yomi: I Wonder What Are The Out Comes ^^ .

Would It Be Le Blonde Twins , The 2 Pink Headed Girls , That Gang , The Gender or ..Chihiro and Shuu .

Rumi: Gambatte Ne ( T _ T ) ''

Yomi: - Smiles - Alittle Game Won't Hurt Would it ?

Kimiko: A-Admin-San! You Can't Be Serious ( T - T )

Ikumi: What Did we Do ? ( T n T )

Kimiko: We Have to Find a way out ..No Choice .

Ikumi: How ? Kimiko: Got Any Weapons ? Ikumi: Nope ( o n o ) Only Trains .

Kimiko: - Pulls Out a Gun - This is the only weapon i got .

Ikumi: ( . _ . ) You Carry Guns Around ? Kimiko: N-No ?! Its Just ..I Sense a need to bring it kay .

Ikumi: Ouh ..What are we gonna do ?

Kimiko: How Would I Know ..- Looks at cell - There isn't even any connection here !

Ikumi: Maybe Poking Around The Walls Might Help ? ( . _ . )

Kimiko: Maybe ...

Harumi: Y-Yomi-san ...( T - T )

Rokka: I Wonder What's The Prize If We Got out First ..

Harumi: - Takes Out Fan - This is the only thing i have ..

Rokka: I brought nothing .

Harumi: I Think Kimiko Has a weapon or two ( T n T )

Rokka: Even if we have weapons , What can we do ? Harumi: I'm not sure..There isnt a window nor a door ..

Rokka: - Punch The Wall - Hmm..Lets Try Punch Around .

Harumi: If You Say so ..

Beau: What Kind Of shit is this?!

Lea: T^T Are We gonna die here ?

Leo: I'm Hungry ..

Chika: You Got to be kidding ..

Beau: - Stands up - It Seems Impossible to even get out .

Chika: - Runs Around - T_T

Lea: - Yawns - I'm tired .

Beau: If we don't get out , we are dead ..- Sighs -

Chika: Boo Boo . I Have a long time to Live T_T

Beau: - Kicks The Wall -

Lea: - Use her Penknife and tries to cut it -

Shota: Oh ! I Want To See Bruuh ! We Have to get out !

Shoko: Oh Yesh We do have to get out - Smiles -

Shota: T_T How la .

Shoko: I Don't Know ..Pokemon ? Shota: ._. I Don't Think that can even work ..

Shoko: I Got a knife and a photo of you ._.

Shota: Give me back my photo ! ( = [] = ) !

Shoko: No .- Gives Knife -

Shota: What can i do ? - Takes knife -

Shoko:Cut The Wall ^ u ^

Shota: IS That EVEN Possible?

Shoko: Well , Give it a try .

Shota: - Cut cut cut cut cut - Small Bits are coming off .

Shoko: Just continue , Maybe we might get out !

Shota: ( = n = ) Why am i doing this..? - Cut Cut Cut -

Chihiro: SHUU ! WE MUST GET OUT !

Shuu: ( T - T ) Its Troublesome , Lets Just Die in here .

Chihiro: ( T _ T ) No Way dude .

Shuu: ( T - T ) Then ?

Chihiro: hmm..- puts her bag down - Lets see..I Got business Cards , A Bottle Of water , a Phone and..Well ..Sharp thing ..

Shuu: - Takes bottle of water - I'm thristy .

Chihiro: T_T'' Maybe..if we ..? - Takes sharp thing and stab it at the wall -

Yomi: Oh Yeah..- Smirks - If You Don't Get Out By ..A Week ..Your Gonna Die .

Rumi: Y-Yomi !

Yomi: Or You Want me to go more far? " Kill your Friends To Live " ?

Rumi: Thats too far..

Yomi: I Won't Do That . I'm Not That Cruel and no magic allowed .

Kimiko: No Magic...Ikumi We need to get out fast , Dying isnt a good option .

Ikumi: I Know .

Kimiko: I Bought quite alot of bullets..i wonder if it can work..- Loads gun with bullets -

Ikumi: - Kicks the wall - Its like there is something there o.o

Kimiko: Really...? - Pokes - It Does Feel Like it..Admin San Can be tricky so..yeah ..

Ikumi: - Continue kicking -

Kimiko: - Shots the wall - This wall is hard alright but it has a little dent._. ..hmm..

Ikumi: It could work .

Rokka: HAIIIII-YAAAAAAA! - Punch the wall with all her might -

Harumi: rokka ! The wall went in alittle . - puts ear there - There is like..something or someone there...

Rokka: - Rubbing her fist - A Week to get out ..I Hope we can get out..

Harumi: - Nods -Kicks the wall - sighs -

Beau: - Continue kicking it - Its freaking hard .

Chika: - Takes Lea's Penknife and stabs into the wall many times -

Lea: 7Days..If we don't..we are gonna die..

Leo: I Don't Wanna die ! Wheres Flaky ! T^T

Beau: Quit Whining and come help . - Kicks le wall -Yomi: Oh..Well , That gang has 2..well ._. young ones? and well , it seems unfair to the other grp that this has more..

Maybe i shall put lea and leo ..away..

-Lea and Leo: - Disappear -

Beau: WHAT?!

Chika: DAHEQ?!-Yomi: Don't Worry , there are in the real world , They will forget about this death game ^^

Shota: - Cut Cut Cut - Tiring .

Shoko: - Sits down and sighs - Why are we invole ?

Shota: Idk ( = _ = ) - Cut Cut Cut - It Looks like this knife is quite good ..

Shoko:Thats good - yawns -

Shota: Help me already ! - Cut Cut Cut -

Shoko: I'm Tired .

Chihiro: - Stabs the thing in the wall repeatlessly -

Shuu: - Drinks water and watch - Gambatte .

Chihiro: ( T _ T ) - Continue doing it non stop -

Little Small White Thing drop

Chihiro: - Stops and pick it up - Its like glass but..its totally a different things..

Shuu: Ouh...-Yawns - Falls asleep - zzz .

Chihiro: T_T'

Yomi: How Exciting Can This be?! - giggles -

Rumi: Idk..

Yomi: A Death Game ..I Wonder who will be first to escape within 7days . - Eats a strawberry cake -

Rumi: - Sighs-

Yomi: Life Is Never Going Easy Anyways . - Continue eating - Watches them -

Rumi: Maybe...

Kimiko: - Shots the same spot - Its like a small hole..

Ikumi: - Looks through - I Cant see anything .

Kimiko: Could it be a ...monster there..?

Rumi: - Sighs - A death Game eh ?

Well , This is part 1 , idk when i'm continuing .

If you don't like it then fine , i'll go back and continue my own story .

It takes enegry to write all this . Its Long and boring . i can understand .

Yomi: - smirks -

-  
So , The Yomi In Here is me o3o 3


End file.
